Talk:Dragon/@comment-27950421-20180205140106
You were once a simple fisherman in a small kingdom on the coast, living a simple humble life. All of that changed with the arrival of the dragon. On crimson wings the dragon flew in from the sea and set fire to your home. Thankfully no one had died, however your people were left destitute and forced to make their way towards the nations capital, however things swiftly grow worse as the dragon settles in the mountains causing the monsters to go wild. Werewolves, lamiae, goblins and harpies, once held at bay by the kingdoms soldiers, now swarm out from the wilds and overrun the army, raping and pillaging as please and dragging men and women alike away to their deaths, or so the priests claim. Even monsters not seen in this land for decades begin to appear as hellhounds, succubae, chimeras and lesser dragonkin rampage throughout the land. All of this triggered by the arrival of that one dragon. Refusing to accept being stamped down upon by the nobility, who live in safety behind their castle walls and elite guards. Or being taken as prey by the fearsome monsters who have ransacked the country side. You take up arms and vow to defeat the dragon who caused all of this and claim a better life for yourself and the people of your now fallen village. You had fought your way through the monsters and bandits and traveled long and far. Making friends and foes, gathering treasure and weapons, fighting cults worshipping the dragon, only to bare witness as the dragon herself crushes the cult for no reason beyond it "being tedious to listen to the ravings of up jumped zealots", attempting to slay the dragon only for her to tell you that you aren't ready for her before flying away. But finnally your perseverance had payed off. You had found the dragons lair and fought your way to ger inner sanctum. Within this mighty cavern, you find yourself standing before the darkened chamber that is no doubt the dragon sleeping chambers. Before you draw your blade you see her glowing red eyes pierce through the darkness of her room, staring at you as if to pear into your soul. Her rich deep voice rumbles through the cavern, it would be pleasant listen to had it not come from this beast "What is your purpose here, Mortal? If you sought to live you had naught but run and hide yourself away. But then, tell me, child of man..." She strides out into the light, holding herself with absolute confidence though apparently in a philosophical mood, "what does it mean to live in truth? To wage war against the passing days? To pray to the unseen for a few breaths more? To raise grand cities from stone, and spawn new life in turn? Mankind has done this, yes, and more. But is the tapestry you weave truly of your own design?" A pack of goblins come stumbling flailing their clubs, clearly inent on taking you. The hobgoblin leading them bellows, "We rape when 'orny, and we sleeps, when tired of raping!" The dragon gives a look of annoyance and disgust before shifting into a cruel smile, "Their kind is easy to fathom, they go on living from simple fear of death." The dragon lets loose a thunderous roar, forcing you to cover your ears and sending the goblins scrambling away. Turning back to you the dragons expression turns more gentle, but also as if she were judging you, gauging your worth, "But not mankind. Some welcome the end with arms outstretched, while others come to face death incarnate, arms in hand. I ask again, what is your purpose here Mortal?" The dragon begins walking towards you, "One path to your survival, lies in my defeat. Still my heart, and you stay the hordes of lust. Another path before you... is to offer up that which you have guarded so absolutely. Abandon all delusions of control." She takes off her top and drops it to the floor, her hips developing a noticeable sway, "For the price of your virginity, I shall give my self to you as your wife. With me by your side, the kingdom would bow to you. Wealth and power are sweet anodyne for brocken vows. You'll not gainsay my terms are more than generous. If it matters aught, many a king has won that honor through just such a bargain." She stands before you and flares out her wings, prepared for either your compliance or your blade, "The decision is yours, Mortal. Now... choose!" What do you do?